Just a Chat
by The blueyeverouge
Summary: We have all wondered how LEJP got together and what Dumbledore's life was like when he was young. Dumbledore tells Harry it all. HPHBP spoilers. Please R
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter. Otherwise I would not be using fan fiction. I would be using a publisher, and I would be getting paid a fricken fortune.

* * *

This story is set between those few weeks when Harry and Ginny had just first started going out, after Harry had performed the Sectumsempra spell, between Harry last meeting and final adventure with Dumbledore. Still confused check chapter 25 in Half Blood Prince, it mentions weeks.

Chapter One- Dumbledore's Sadness

The sunny grounds of Hogwarts were filled with young teenager's laughing, and older ones scolding at the amount of noise being made as they attempted to study under the shade of the trees. Close to the lake sat a tall thin young man, with round glasses and jet black messy hair, hiding a lightening shaped scar. In his lap sat a beautiful red haired girl with brown eyes. They were concentrating on a page in a book. The young man was trying to explain a theory while she intently listened, and questioned him. Every now and then he would kiss her neck or play with her hair.

They were an image of bliss young love, unaware that an older man, with silvery long hair and beard was watching them from his office. His blue eyes glistening with joy but they were remembering a sadness. He continued to watch them as they stood up, held one another in a passionate embrace, before making their way up to the castle holding hands, laughing.

He was glad Harry and Ginny had finally decided to get together. Harry deserved someone that could make him happy, even if only for a short while. Dumbledore casted a sigh, and sat down at his desk, gazing into space.

* * *

At ten past nine he heard a knock on his office door. He called for them to open. Harry entered looking slightly apologetic.

"Good evening Professor. Sorry I'm late sir, lost track of time."

"Not to worry please take a seat."

Harry took a seat waiting with baited breath for the professor to speak. Dumbledore had turned his back on Harry, staring outside the window. After quite a long moment Dumbledore spoke with sorrow, "How are you this evening Harry?"

Harry slightly bewildered at Dumbledore behaviour replied sheepishly, "Er…ok, I guess."

"Great, great, great." Said Dumbledore in the same tone. Harry grew concerned, his brow creasing. After another long pause Dumbledore spoke again, his tone a tad bit lighter, "You and Miss Weasley seem to be the talk of the school right now."

Harry's cheeks flushed a little bit with embarrassment, before he responded, "The talk of the girls you mean."

"Yes well, them mostly. However the staff have sorted some of their wagers out."

"What?!"

"Oh yes I won 10 gallons on that you and Miss Weasley, would date. Professor Flitwick was most unhappy."

"Wait are you telling me the staff gamble on which students are going to date?" Harry asked exasperatedly

"Oh yes. Some times even marry. It has been at tradition amongst Hogwarts staff for centuries. I won 40 gallons off your parents after your mother finally agreed to date your father. The staff thought I was mad, seeing as the level of dislike they had for one another at the beginning was, well, substantial."

Harry fidgeted a little. He had always wondered how his parents had got together, especially after seeing them in the pensive last year. His throat a tad constricted he asked, "How did they? I mean from Snape's memory Mum looked like she hated him. Lupin and Sirius had said that they got together in seventh year after Dad's behaviour toned down."

Dumbledore turned back at Harry and sat down. Genuinely glad Harry had brought up a topic that could distracted him for a little while from his grief. In a much lighter tone he spoke.

"Oh Lily never hated James. She merely disliked his behaviour and attitude at times. She had misjudged his character a little as well, but deep down I think she had liked him for a long time, it just took her a while to admit it. She was a tad stubborn you know, probably where you get it from.

"As for your father he was clearly smitten, as were many boys by your mother, however your father, being an only child, and a touch childish in the beginning was one of those boys that if they liked a girl, instead of telling them, you would bug them, constantly. The amount of tricks he used to play on her back in fourth and fifth year it was no wonder he frustrated her. I remember he once turned her hair green, and she entered the Great Hall yelling, got out her wand and placed a charm on him that made him allergic to his broom. He couldn't practice Quidditch all week."

Harry laughed, while Dumbledore chuckled remembering the fond memory. "Oh yes she was a character, your mother was."

"So what happened to change her mind?"

"Well, in sixth year maturity had decided to kick in, and James had grown more likable. He chose to leave her alone, yet he was still persistent on her. She was in denial about her true feelings though. However during their last summer before seventh year was when she chose to acknowledge James had changed. And let me just tell you, your mother might have been very brave, witty, and lovely, yet the thought that she could possibility love James scared her."

"Why?"

"It's quite a story, Harry."

Harry was disappointed, as he was eager to find out about his parents. Yet he thought Dumbledore's time with him should be used more wisely.

"Oh I'm sorry Sir. Do you have another memory to show me, or more information about Voldemort's Horcruxes?"

"Well no I don't actually. I just brought you in here for just a chat. I just didn't quite feel like being alone tonight."

"Why Professor?"

"Well that's another tale you ask of me. Perhaps another time. However I can tell you are greatly eager to hear of your parents so I would continue on with that story."

Harry sat staring curiously at Dumbledore, he knew that when he came in here Dumbledore had been deeply troubled about something. Harry decided to put it aside for now and let him continue.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter. Otherwise I would not be using fan fiction. I would be using a publisher, and I would be getting paid a fricken fortune.

Chapter Two

Dumbledore conjured up some snacks and some mead for them to drink. He handed Harry a glass, with a wink, saying, "Don't tell Professors McGonagall. I'm not meant to give you alcohol at Hogwarts because your still underage."

"Nah I won't." Harry replied quickly. In a mock cruel voice he spoke again, "…hmmm bribery information."

Dumbledore chuckled. They raised their glasses, and toasted, "To Hogwarts!"

After a few sips Harry asked a question.

"So what happened during the summer before my parents seventh year?"

"Oh well, it was the anniversary of the Ministry of Magic's Wizengamot. Your Grandfather Charlus Potter, was a quite prestigious and honored member of it hosted a party at his manor. In attendance from Hogwarts was the majority of the faculty, myself, and the Prefects were asked to attend. As your mother was a Prefect she was there…"

* * *

Lily stared at the room from the balcony at the top of the stairs. The large circular room was highly decorated glittering with resonant flowers and decorations, chandeliers swinging from the high ceiling, portraits moving, some singing perfectly in tune with the band playing. The room was filled with highly important figures of upper class wizarding society. Some celebrity and other were highly recognizable figures from the ministry. 

Lily felt nervous, hoping she looked pretty enough. She was wearing a long navy blue dress that was strapless, and was low cut down her back revealing her womanly figure, combined with a silk sheer navy blue shawl around her neck that disappeared down the rest of her back. Her hair was pinned eloquently up, her face applied with makeup to highlight her already naturally beautiful face. To top it off she wore her mothers diamond earrings, and necklace, and the ring her father gave her for her 17th birthday.

Very slowly, she moved down the stairs in a swan like fashion, shoulders back, slowly guiding one hand down the banister as she walked down the magnificent staircase. As she walked those below stared upwards viewing the beautiful young woman in a state of awe for many young men, and a state of envy for some young ladies. She had just about reached the bottom when she caught the eye of fellow Gryffindor Prefect Remus Lupin, dressed in a smart suit. She waved flashing her lovely smile. He extended his arm for her (grimacing at her and looking very pleased), which she accepted.

"You look beautiful Lily."

"Thank you Remus. You look rather dashing yourself." She replied smartly but genuinely. His face turned pink. Even more so when she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh hello Miss Evans. You look very grown up and lovely indeed."

They turned to see Professor McGonagall wearing smart deep red robes and Professor Dumbledore, wearing black dress ropes with gold trim.

"Thank you." Lily replied.

They began to talk about how their holidays were going, and the splendor of the room, in till an announcer could be heard "Ladies and Gentlemen, May I present the Minster of Magic, and your hosts, Charlus and Dorea Potter, and their son James Potter."

They all politely clapped as the four of them walked down the stairs looking noble and important. Lily noted James did (not that she would admit it out loud) look very handsome (although his hair was still sticking up slightly). The four of them made turns of greeting their guests, James politely greeting many, obviously having grown up knowing many of them from relations with his parents. They approached Lily's group, James greeted his professors, gave Remus a cocky grin and then saw Lily. Before he could stop himself he gasped. "Wow Lily, you look great!"

Lily, who had been expected something cocky and rude, was surprised as first, he had used her first name, and second he sounded authentic about it. Before she could say thank you, (something she hadn't said to James in any ones living memory) Mrs. Potter interrupted. "So your Lily Evans!" She immediately stepped forward and shook her hand, her hazel eyes (James eyes) glistening. "It is lovely to meet you at last. You're just as pretty as James said you were."

Both James and Lily flushed pink with embarrassment. James father shook her hand, and gave her a roguish wink, one which Lily was too familiar with. He then gave James a significant look featuring a smirk. They and the minister walked off with the professors. James, still a touch pink, mumbled, "Sorry 'bout that."

Lily just laughed. The band started playing, so many couples began to dance. Before James could get the chance to ask Lily for a dance, she had been asked and had proceeded to dance with another young man. James and Remus proceeded to the bar for some drinks talking about their holidays, and laughing about Sirius living on his own, having to feed himself. They had a few dances with some girls (a polite gesture requested by James's mother) but James was distracted by the red haired beauty on the dance floor though. Once they were back in the drinks area Remus who had cottoned on finally said something, "So you still like her then?"

"Who?"

"James don't play dumb. Go ask Lily for a dance, before you run out of chances."

James sighed, trying to make his mind, nervously rubbing his hair. "Aw, oh, fine."

He got up and began looking for her, she wasn't in the room anywhere, James looked out on the balcony and saw a figure out there. He opened the door, and as he closed the door, she turned to look at him, slightly jumping.

"Oh James! You gave me such a fright." She gasped. She hadn't meant to call him by his first name, it just slipped out. "I just came out here for some air."

"Oh, ok." He replied unsure what to say next. He saw that she was shivering. "Would, er, would you like my coat?"

"Sorry?"

"You look cold. Did you want my coat?"

"Oh um, no thanks."

"Oh ok"

He leaned against the balcony next to her, staring out in the pretty garden, where fairies were playing. Lily felt a jolt of nervousness. James peaked a glance at Lily's back, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the amount of skin she was showing. James who was sorely tempted to reach out and stroke her soft skin, held back. The nervous pair kept staring out at the garden determinedly, feeling the weird tension. Lily couldn't explain it to herself. Why am I feeling nervous, its Potter, I hate Potter, I hate him, he's a jerk. I hate him, he's wrong!!!!

James who couldn't stand it for another minute, decided to bite the bullet.

"Would you like, to, er, dance?" He asked nervously, rubbing his hair adding to it's mess

"Yes please."

As they walked inside, Lily was mentally kicking herself, didn't I just say I hate him, and what do I do? I agree to dance with him!

The band began to play, James was holding her hand, and the other placed on her waist appropriately. He led, very gracefully, the music was soft and subtle, but James seemed to guide along with it. They moved around the room as if on air, James had obviously learnt how to dance, Lily merely followed James' steps. The pair were looking each other in the eyes, Lily realized there was a gentle almost lovingly expression in the hazel. The music suddenly began to become more dramatic and Lily felt James move a bit more faster, grabbing her my her waist and jumping her into the air a little gracefully to the music, finally the song slowed now, and a piano ended on a soft note, that Lily felt had stolen her last breathe. They stopped; James bowed at her, held her right hand out and kissed it. He spoke gently another for her to hear, "Thank you Lily. You really do look beautiful this evening. Please excuse me I have to say goodbye to the guests that are leaving."

He let go of her hand, and walked calmly away. Lily turned after him staring at him, bringing her kissed hand to her face. A face of shock with green eyes staring half longingly and very alarmed at the retreating figure.

* * *

Please Review, I love feedback...even if you didn't like it so far, feedback can help,

Feel free to check out my profile, there consists of my fav, other stories, and my apologies for spelling, grammar, and various issues.

The Blueyeverouge


End file.
